


you are so beautiful (yet so unaware of it)

by breakeven



Series: little things. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Body Worship, Bucky's a Lawyer, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facial Shaving, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Hair Kink, He also drives a bentley., Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Natasha's a Ballet Dancer, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is comfortable, this is easy, and this is everything Natasha could have asked for and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are so beautiful (yet so unaware of it)

**Author's Note:**

> More morning sex fluff! What can I say, I love imagining every superhero very content, in loving relationships, doing relationship things. Those relationship things include morning sex, and Natasha being Bucky's domme, even at 7 in the morning. Also "Kotenok" means kitten in Russian.

Natasha is an early riser; she is and always has been. When the sun manages to curl its feeble fingers through the cracks in the shades of her bedroom, Natasha is awake whether she likes it or not. Today is no different. The sunlight begins to stream into their bedroom and she’s rolling away from James, without waking him, to go do her morning stretches. She does this every morning. This is comfortable, this is easy, and this is everything Natasha could have asked for and then some. She’s standing next to their bed, a huge four poster monster, pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head and she’s watching him sleep; the deep inhales and sweet little exhales that pick up wavy tendrils of his hair in their wake, the clench of his left fist in the blankets around his hips, the crest of his chest as he breathes. And she’s just struck at how beautiful he is, how lucky she is to be able to witness something to heart wrenchingly pretty, in all of its simplistic glory, like a sunset in the desert.

***

Bucky wakes up and he hears her music and he smiles to himself. Natasha’s almost never in bed with him when he wakes, because he’s so slow to do it, but that’s just fine with him because when she returns to their room, in her bright eyed, flushed cheeked glory, she crawls right into bed and his arms and rests her head on his chest and they breathe together.

He has to get to work soon, it’s just after 7 and he’s unshowered, unshaven, and generally unprepared to work in an office setting at large, but he’s waiting. He closes his eyes and does so, thinking about her soft, smooth skin in the shower, her kisses after a cup of coffee-

“Up and at ‘em soldier,” she drawls. Bucky opens his eyes to find her standing in the doorway, clad in a skin tight leotard and baggy black sweats. She’s a little sweat damp, her red hair long and curly again and sticking to her temples. She’s absolutely beautiful.

A slow grin unravels its way across Bucky’s face, “Think I’m just gonna-,” he starts and she’s already shaking her head, walking towards him with a look in her eyes that makes his brain short circuit.

“No. Steve’ll have your head if you phone it in _again_ , and I honestly can’t stand to be around you anymore than I have to.”

“You cruel thing,” he snorts, throwing the covers off of his body. Just like usual, Natasha siddles on up to him as she worms her way back into bed with him, draping his arms around herself comfortably. He feigns annoyance but they both know that he is, so he mostly just ends up staring down at her with a completely lovesick, unbearably fond look plastered on his face. Nat smiles up at him gently, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hey you married me."  
  
"Lapse in judgment."

“Yeah, on my part,” she deadpans.

They lie there for a few moments, Natasha on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her fingers dragging through the hair on his chest, and it’s peaceful. Bucky doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve a woman like this, a woman so warm and forgiving, who understands movement better than words, but he’s glad he did it. Because he doesn’t think waking up in the morning would be worth it, not for him at least, if there wasn’t the promise of her scent, and smell, and laugh in his future.

“I gotta get up,” he tells her mournfully. Natasha doesn’t answer, just loops their legs together even more insistently.

“I know,” she sighs.

“So lemme up doll, I gotta shower and the like.”

“I could shave you?” she suggests, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. There’s a purse to her lips, as if she wants to lewd but doesn’t know exactly who Bucky’d react to that.

His reaction is to grin, “Yeah?”

Nat nods, “Yeah.”

“Let’s do it then.”

And so they clamber out of bed, Natasha very neatly with the grace of a dancer, and Bucky jerkily and tiredly. Together they make their way to the huge ostentatious bathroom of their master suite; complete with an enormous jacuzzi tub, heated floors, and a shower with 3 heads that have multiple heat and spray settings. It seemed like overkill to Bucky, but when they’d been viewing the place he saw how Natasha had perked up at the sight of the marble vanity and knew that this was it. She would have never asked for something so expensive and dramatic, but he could tell she wanted it. Right now, she moves through the space with an almost aristocratic familiarity, going to start the shower and lay out his shaving kit efficiently. Bucky undresses himself and goes to the shower, closing the glass doors behind him.

A minute or two later, Natasha’s joining him under the spray, her hair let down in a cascade of fire down her back, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. She leans her back against the glass and he turns his back to one shower head, wetting his hair, so that he may look at her.

“To your knees _Kotenok_ ,” she commands gently, her voice gone low and sultry. Bucky, immediately swept up in a rush of heat, obeys without hesitation. He stares up at her in awe, she’s so damn pretty.

Natasha smiles down at him, “Good,” she praises, “good boy. What do you want _Kotenok_?” she asks him.

And Bucky, who is now thrumming with desperation to please her, almost forgets to reply. It’s been a while since they’ve played like this, they usually prefer to just have sex without all of the extra additives, and he’d nearly forgotten how addictive this sensation could be. He can already feel himself sliding back, a light floaty feeling already starting in the pit of his stomach like he’s swallowed a cloud. Natasha tugs at his hair for his forgetfulness.

Moaning, Bucky scoots forward on his knees and wraps his fingers around her ankles, “Can you- could you wash my hair?”

“Yes I can,” she smiles, running her fingers over his head gently, “Anything else?”

“Can I… can I wash you too? Your legs?”

“Of course you can. You wanna stay down there for me?” he nods, “Okay, well get what you need.”

So Bucky grabs her body wash, vanilla to compliment her already sugary scent, and her favorite loofah, and he gets a lather going. Bending over onto his elbows, he kisses her shins and the knobs of her ankles and runs the loofah up and down her right leg carefully, lifting her foot to get her heel and all. When he’s done with that leg he kisses her soapy thigh and gets bubbles on his top lip and she giggles. He follows the same steps with her left leg, all the while sinking deeper and deeper into this sparkling dreamlike state. The way Natasha’s looking at him has his dick so hard, but it’s easy to ignore because he’s not really focused on getting off right now. Right now, all Bucky wants is Nat’s fingers in his hair and her words of praise ringing in his ears. He doesn’t care if he gets to come or not.

When he’s done Natasha turns towards of of the shower heads and rinses the soap off of her body, “Good boy,” she husks, “That was very good. Are you ready for me to wash you now?”

Bucky nods, “Yes please.”

“Please what?”

“Can you please wash my hair Miss?”

“Good boy, you’re so good _Kotenok_ . Gonna take such good care of you, my sweet boy,” she promises, earning a long, high moan from Bucky at her feet. The sound of her voice pulls him even deeper. He loves it when she tells him that, when she tells him that he’s _her_ good boy, he likes belonging to her. There’s no one else on earth he’d ever give himself up to like this, and letting Natasha have him like this is so wonderfully peaceful. Her fingers are like magic. She lathers up his shampoo and works into his wet tresses with practiced ease, her nails digging gently into his scalp just the way he likes, making him groan. Natasha keeps up a steady stream of praise as she does this, telling him how gorgeous he is, and Bucky’s absolutely high on it. He’s tingling right down to his toes with the force of it all. He has to stand to actually wash himself down though, so Nat helps him stand and lets the conditioner sit in his hair while she washes the upper half of her body and assists him in doing so for himself. He touches are always firm, but never harsh, and when she finally gets him back on his knees to rinse the conditioner out of his hair, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her belly button and thighs reverently. She tastes of soap and clean skin and it’s very heady to smell her so close up.

Dragging him out of the shower is another story. He has no idea how much time has passed, though he’s sure Natasha is keeping that in mind as she hustles him into a big fluffy robe and sits him down on the lid of the toilet.

“I’m gonna get you a suit out of the closet, okay _Kotenok_? I want you to put on lotion while I pick.”

“Yes Miss,” he breathes dreamily.

Natasha, grabbing her own black silk robe, smiles at him, “Good boy,” she kisses his forehead, and walks through the doors at the other end of the bathroom to get to the closet. Bucky sits on the toilet lid diligently applying lotion to his legs and the soles of his feet like Nat always has to remind him to do, and he stands and undoes his robe to get his hips and chest and arms before bundling himself back up to wait for her return.

Strutting back into the room, Natasha announces, “You’re wearing navy today. You’re gonna look so handsome _Kotenok_.” And then she rounds on him to get started.

The shaving kit had been a gift from her, but Bucky rarely uses every single piece himself. When Bucky shaves, he spreads the fancy soap on his face, shaves, rinses, and gets to the aftershave. He doesn’t always use the synthetic brush either, because it has to be cleaned after use and he doesn’t always have the time for it. When Natasha shaves him, every single instrument is laid out on the counter and put to use. She lightly smacks the pre shave oil onto his face, and it spreads a burning yet cooling sensation through his opened pores. Next, she soaks the brush in some hot water in the sink. While she waits for the hairs to soften, she drips a few drops of the water into the soap dish to soften it, and then she’s shaking out the brush in order to build a lather. She moves very efficiently, and Bucky loves watching her do this. Her small hands are very fast and deft, and she uses each item proprietarily, as if they were hers. It makes Bucky feel owned in a soft, easy way.

For the actual shaving bit of this routine, Natasha perches herself on his thigh. She sits with one leg on either side of his, and gets as close as possible so that she doesn’t cut him. The blade is incredibly sharp, and she uses fast, sure motions to get under his jaw and on his cheekbones. The entire time she’s at work Bucky can’t help but stare at her face. Natasha is calm, unaffected like he is, though he can feel how wet her cunt is on his leg. His cock is standing at attention still, not having gone soft at any moment, but still it’s not pressing.

Maybe 15 minutes later, Natasha rinses the blade and the brush, drying them to the best of her abilities and leaving them sitting out on the clean white towel she has at the ready. She wets a face cloth in cold water and pats at his skin before applying the aftershave oil.

“Gotta make sure I didn’t miss anything,” she whispers to him, as if she doesn’t want to break the silence. Her lips find his cheek and run across the skin there gently. Bucky, unable to help himself, lets out a quiet whimper and accidentally grips her hips tightly.

“Miss, Miss _please_ ,” he gasps. Trying desperately not to thrust his hips up, he shuts his eyes and breathes heavily through his nose, “Please.”

Natasha chuckles, though not meanly, “Please what, _Kotenok_? What do you need?”

“Touch me please,” he begs, “Anything-,” he moans as her hands come to grip his face, just a tad on the rough side, “Miss please.”

“Well since you’ve been such a sweet boy,” she says ponderingly, “I think I’ll give you a treat,” and she slides off of his lap to sit between his legs.

“Thank you Miss, thank you-,”

“I haven’t even give it yet, love. I know how badly you want it though so I won’t tease. Just promise you’ll stay good for me,” she commands in that lilting, hymnal voice of her. Bucky’s still nodding vehemently, willing to do anything for his treat, when she swallows him down to the root in one go.

“Fuck!” he gasps, his hands flying to her hair. Bucky knows he isn’t allowed to pull or guide her, but resting his hands there is fine.

Natasha pulls out all the stops for this one. She swallows around his length until she gags, just slightly, and pulls away slowly, watching a trail of saliva form between her bottom lip and the tip of his cock, which is wet with precome and an angry red with need. She kisses right under the swell of it, a nasty open mouthed thing that she’d save for his lips, and he whimpers at the hot suck of it. Her tongue finds the slit of his prick too, weeping precome copiously, and she slurps at him with a happy hum and a, “So good, sweet boy,” before taking him down again. Natasha’s incredibly talented with her mouth, and she fucks it off of his cock with ease, until he’s all spit shiny and dripping.

“You close baby?” she asks, “We’re running a little low on time.”

“Yes yeah please just- I’m so- just a little more,” he whines, unable to look down at her face as she jerks him off.

“Come for me _Kotenok_ ,” she breathes, before sucking the head of his dick back into her mouth. She doesn’t deepthroat him again, this time keeping it shallow as she continues to jerk him off. When she hums around him, a moan, the vibrations shock through him and he’s lifting his hips up in surprise as he comes.

“Oh _fuck_ Miss,” he groans, “Oh hell, Nat thank you, thank you doll, shit that was so fucking good, you’re so damn pretty Miss, shit-,” he’s panting and just as he opens his eyes, she’s licking her spit slick lips and standing to lean over him and press a kiss to his slack mouth.

“You were so good _Kotenok_ , so good. You were so sweet for me, such a beautiful, sweet boy. Wish I could keep you here all day, just like this, so good for me,” she mutters to him, her voice gone raspy and delicious. Bucky tries to pull her robe to the side to get his fingers on her clit, but she grips his wrists in her hands and shakes her head firmly, “No. That was just for you,” she says, and helps him stand, rubbing a hand over his back. They stand there for a few minutes as he resurfaces, Natasha pressing kisses to his shoulders and chest, and him staring at her reflection in a daze, “Brush your teeth baby, I’ll press your shirt.”

Bucky, come dumb and on shaky ground as it is, stumbles to his feet but hurries through brushing his teeth, spitting and rinsing before walking to the closet to slide on some briefs under his bathrobe and shove his feet into slippers. He walks into their room to find Nat with the steamer out, a dark gray dress shirt on a hanger, and her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrates. His suit is laid out in pieces on the newly made bed, and there’s a warm cup of coffee on the bedside table, so he must have taken a little longer than he thought.

“Go into the kitchen and drink some water, and eat one of those startling breakfast cookies Pepper brought over. Your shake is in the fridge,” she tells him, waving him away as she angrily steams a wrinkle. The smudge of frustration between her brows reminds him of a stray graphite mark, one done by the hands of a great renaissance painter or something. Her body, still cloaked in the sexy black robe, curves and dips magnificently, and he wants to put his hands on her, so he walks over to where she is, grips those hips, the ones that are so pale and biteable, and he plants a kiss right over the artistic mishap of her crushed brow.

“You are so wonderful,” he whispers to her, and he doesn’t watch her face, because his eyes are closed, but he knows she’s blushing because her skin beneath his lips heats up a little.

“Go eat; it’s getting late,” she shoos him off, and he goes happily, grinning all the way.

When Bucky’s done eating the breakfast cookie, aptly described by Nat, and drinking his water, he returns to the bedroom to slip into his suit. She’s in the closet, most likely putting on clean clothes, though she doesn’t have to go to the studio today. Her last production wrapped a few days ago, and she’s on a well deserved break for the next few weeks.

“We should go on vacation!” he calls to her, straightening his tie in the mirror on her bedside table.

“What?” she yells back.

“We should go on _vacation_!”

“Vacation?”

“Yeah like… fucking Brazil or something!”

“Bali! Let’s do that!” she screams, just as she walks out of the closet and into the bathroom. Her hair, still damp and curly, is in a high ponytail, scraped away from her face haphazardly, but she’s wearing black leggings and a dark green top that shows off the deadly points of her collarbones. Bucky wants to lick.

“Bali?” he says, much quieter now.

Natasha nods, leans against the door frame of the bathroom, “Yeah. Never been.”

“Well then we should go. Speaking of which, why’re you all dressed up?”

“Going shopping with Wanda,” she rolls her eyes, “That kid needs friends her own age.”

He scoffs, “Shut up, you love her.”

“True.”

He strides forward to kiss her then, kiss her absolutely stupid, until she’s bending backwards and her arms are wound around his neck and she’s gripping the hair at the nape of his neck like she’s got to hold on. When she pulls away she’s panting, but trying to look nonchalant, and she slicks his hair back again before compulsively straightening his tie. There are two gorgeous circles of a sweet pink blush high on the apples of her cheeks, but Natasha doesn’t even smile at him. Bucky is so lucky, he’s so lucky to have this woman in his arms; he’d give her an entire galaxy, a universe, consciousness, if he could. He’d burn himself to ashes pulling a star out of the sky for her, that’s how much she is. That’s how beautiful, and perfect, and so _everything_ she is, in this moment. And she doesn’t even know.

“I love you,” he tells her, smiling dopily.

“I know,” she scoffs.

“Hey,” he whines. She snorts, pressing a quick kiss to his clean shaven jaw, breathing in the spicy scent of his aftershave.

“And I love you too,” she admits, staring him directly in the eyes, never lying, never faltering.

***

Natasha watches the Bentley pull out of the drive with her cup of coffee in her hand, and brand new Jimmy Choos on her feet. It’s sort of incredible, awe inspiring even, how far the two of them have come. Neither of them either would have dreamed that this is the life they’d be living; spending weekends in the Hamptons with friends, seriously planning vacations to Bali while she had a few weeks off from the company, and yet here they are. This is the life they’ve earned together. One so filled with love and happiness that it’s practically spilling over, staining their skin and clothes like a particularly stubborn wine.

James waves to her before zooming down the street. His sunglasses glint in the light as he goes and Natasha wishes, maybe selfishly, that she had let him stay home today, so that she could watch the way space bends around the curve of his Adam’s apple, or so that she may have the pleasure of listening to him breathe.

“I love him,” she tells the wind, and then scoffs at herself for being such a sappy idiot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed gentle domme Nat, I know I did. comments and kudos are very welcome and follow me on twitter @natliabarncs.


End file.
